<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buffy as a Slaypire: My Thoughts by KaibaSlaveGirl34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611129">Buffy as a Slaypire: My Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34'>KaibaSlaveGirl34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buffy Stories and Oneshots [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 Nightmares, Episode: s05e01 Buffy vs Dracula, Ethical Vampires, Gen, Inspiration, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on Buffy as a Slaypire and the Season 5 episode Buffy vs Dracula (as well as the Season 1 episode <b>Nightmares</b>)..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buffy Stories and Oneshots [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/417070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buffy as a Slaypire: My Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts">Harry2</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts">Thrawn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Buffy as a Slaypire: My Thoughts</b>
  </p>
</div>Now, I have seen the Season 1 episode <b>Nightmares</b> and the Season 5 episode <b>Buffy vs Dracula</b> more than once, and I have more than plenty of good things to say about both episodes as well.<p>Basically, I can see what could’ve happened if Buffy had chosen to become a vampire in <b>Buffy vs Dracula</b>. From my perspective, it is possible that she would look almost similar to how Dracula looked with the human face and perpetual fangs — unlike the demonic Hellmouth vampires with the ridged forehead and yellow eyes whenever they were about to feed on their victims or were placed in stressful situations like fighting. </p><p>Also, ironically, all it took for Buffy to get over her fear of becoming a vampire was to have that very fear manifest (although temporarily) when Billy Palmer brought the nightmare world with him to Sunnydale while he was in his astral form. Thankfully, as a Slaypire (which meant both Slayer and vampire), Buffy was able to get the upper hand and take down the “Ugly Man” (as Billy called the manifestation of his fears and his inability to deal with the fact that his Kiddy League Coach had beaten him nearly to death after his team had lost a baseball game) — whereas before, she’d been easily overpowered despite her being the Slayer. (And speaking of which, as one of my friends, <b>Thrawn</b>, puts it, Buffy was quite loveable even as a vampire, as well as downright sisterly to Billy, given how she acted towards him in the episode. And I couldn’t agree more there, too.)</p><p>Plus, I recall this part from <b>Nightmares</b> the best:</p><p><b>Kiddy League Coach:</b> <i>(comes in as Giles and Xander are about to go get a doctor)</i> Oh! Huh. Billy’s got company. <i>(He takes off his cap)</i> I-I-I’m his kiddy league coach. I come by here every day, just hoping against hope that he’s gonna wake up soon. He’s, uh, my lucky nineteen. <i>(Giles and Buffy exchange a look, and Buffy realizes something)</i> So, um, how is he?<br/>
<b>Buffy:</b> <i>(steps aside to show him that Billy has woken up)</i> He’s awake.<br/>
<b>Kiddy League Coach:</b> <i>(walks over to Buffy, puzzled)</i> What?<br/>
<b>Buffy:</b> You blamed him for losing the game. So you caught up with him afterwards, didn’t you?<br/>
<b>Kiddy League Coach:</b> <i>(acting innocent)</i> What are you talking about?<br/>
<b>Billy:</b> <i>(sits up)</i> You said it was my fault that we lost. <i>(The coach realizes he’s been found out and tries to get away — only to be stopped by Xander, who grabs him by the jacket)</i> It wasn’t my fault. There’s eight other players on the team. You know that. <i>(He lies down)</i><br/>
<b>Buffy:</b> <i>(smiles at Billy)</i> Nice going. <i>(Billy returns the smile as his way of thanking Buffy and telling her ‘You did a great job yourself, and I couldn’t be more proud’)</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>